Midnight the werewolf the final trilogy
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When both Ruby (Midnight) and her daughter Bella have recurring nightmares about Shredder what do they mean and will Shredders plan involving Ruby and Jake's children succeed or fail miserably. I do not own TMNT only my oc's :-)
1. Chapter 1

_In the dream_

_Ruby (Midnight) was walking around in dark room in her human form. That was until a light turned on to let her see her children who were only 7 and were trapped in a huge glass container it was see through and had purple around it and had a tube type thing that went around to a little pod type thing. The next thing Ruby see's is Shredder hanging over Jake's body with his sword covered in blood and Jake just breathing laying on the floor in a pool of his blood. _

_Ruby turns around to see Shredder hit a button and climb into the pod a weird gas that was green and purple came off of her screaming children. She runs up to them and pounded on the glass but to no avail. She sees her children fall in a slump still just breathing and turns to see Shredder come out of the pod and extend his sword which now is a dark black and 2x the size. He turns to Ruby and says evily._

_"The perfect revenge" he then slashs Ruby making her wake up._

~end of dream~

Ruby woke sweating in her wolf form panting she turned to see Jake still sleeping curled up next to her. Ruby gets up and goes to her baby's cot she puts her snout in and nuzzels each pup she then turns human and walks to the bathroom she was wearing a long red nightdress with her hair matted and her eyes blood shot. She turns the tap on and splashes the cold water in her face she then grabbed the dark blue towl and capped her face dry.

She turns to see Leo standing there with a concerned look on his face. He crossed his arms over his plaston and asked.

"Did you have another nightmare Ruby?" Ruby just looked up and nodded Leo sighed then said OK he then walked back to his room whilst Ruby transformed into her wolf form and paded back into her room where her daughter Bella was whining in her sleep. Ruby went up to Bella and nudged her Bella woke with a start but she fell into her mothers face.

"Can I sleep with you and dad?" The scared little pup asked.

"Yeah come on" Ruby then picked her up by the scruff of her neck and placed her down on the carpet where she then curled up to sleep. But before she fell asleep she felt her daughter curl up closer to her in fear Ruby lifted her head up and asked her daughter.

"What was in your nightmare honey?" Only one word left Bella's mouth and it scared her mum to death Bella opened her mouth and said.

"Shredder" Bella then went fast asleep but Ruby stayed up worrying for the safety of her children.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ruby woke up early to see her husband still asleep but her babies wide awake wanting their breakfast. Ruby transformed and then gently picked up her pups and placed them on the floor where they followed behind her feet. She then pulled out of the refrigerator a spare meat feast pizza and picked off the bits of meat she then heated them up in the microwave then whistled to her kids who obediently came to her and sat down. She then placed Bella's black and red bowl in front of her she then placed a brown bowl and a black bowl down and ruby's three kids ate away at the tiny pieces of meat. When they were finished Jacob started play fighting with Harold Bella ran up to them and split them up after a series of pulling at their scruffs of fur.

**TIME SKIP 6 YEARS!**

Bella, Jacob and Harold were all now 7 years old and at this exact time were begging their mum to let them go topside. The little kids still have not learnt how to transform into a human but they would learn soon. After the 50 millionth please Ruby snapped.

"FINE! you can go topside but you have to go with your uncles Raph and Mikey okay?" all her children nodded and ran to find their uncles. Jake walked up to Ruby and nuzzled her and said reassuringly.

"don't worry they'll be fine" Ruby nodded then went into her and Jake's room and laid down on the blanket where she was then consumed by dark haunting nightmares.

_in the nightmare_

_Ruby saw her children bouncing around the ally way until 5 shadows knocked out Raph and Mikey the shadows then grabbed her children and before they were knocked out she then heard her little daughter scream out._

_"MUMMY!"_

Ruby bolted upright and was panting she then ran out of the bedroom and went straight up to Jake.

"how long have the kids been gone for?" Jake looked at the cloak.

"about...3 hours why?"

"follow me i think they are in danger" Jake and Ruby then ran to the nearest manhole cover and ripped it off where they saw Raph and Mikey knocked out against the brick wall and a note stabbed into the wall.

Ruby read the note aloud.

**Jake and Ruby if you ever want to see your children again go to the old abandoned warehouse.**

**And face your doom and if the annoying turtles come tell them then they will meet their doom to.**

**From the Shredder.**

Once Ruby read the name she dropped the note and her entire world turned black as she fell to the the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

~Bella's P.O.V~

I slowly opened my eyes all I remember is going to the surface then falling unconscious. I slowly get up and walk forward until my face hits the glass wall. I look behind me to see my two usually fearless brothers shaking like a leaf. I run up to them and nuzzel them.

"What is it?" I asked but then a giant man that was covered in metal armour walked up to the giant glass container and reached his hand in. I snapped at his hand to protect my brothers but he grabbed the scruff of my neck and yanked me out. He then flung me aside and slammed the little door leaving my brothers scratching at the door trying to get out. His shadow loomed over me and picked me up and said.

"Hello little one you know me don't you" I slowly nodded my head.

"Good I would of thought the people who betrayed me should tell their offspring who they betrayed" I looked at Shredder and glared.

"They did not betray you dad maybe but you brainwashed my mum"

"They betrayed me!" He then slammed his foot on my tail as I let out a loud wimper. I heard my brothers howl and scratch harder at the door now. I suddenly felt Shredder lift me up and simply say.

"I am glad that I can now test my new subject on you" he then carried me away into a dark room. It looked like a coliseum or an arena I walked around before laying down on the hard metal floor. After about an hour I hear the door slid open I look up not to see Shredder or the turtles or anyone I knew. I saw a tall man with pointed red ears on top of his head he also had long black claws he had short black hair and scarlet red eyes. He was wearing a prison type uniform but had a long black tail as well. He looked bad me with pleasure and disgust he then got to the floor ,like a wolf might do before attacking, as I got up on all four and started to back away. The man let a small growl out first before the door slid shut and he let a ear piercing howl and pounced at me.

~meanwhile where Jacob and Harold are no one P.O.V~

Jacob and Harold were giving up all hope when they heard a bang on the door the boys backed up until two werewolfs and 4 turtle figures came out of the shadows. Ruby ran up to the little door and let the boys jump out. After licking them and making sure they were okay Leo saw Bella was not there.

"Jacob Harold where's Bella?" Asked Leo.

"Shredder took her" Jacob answered. Ruby kneeled down and asked.

"Where did he take her boys?" Suddenly they heard a howl and a scream come from the room ahead. Mikey pointed to where the sound was and said.

"My guess the place where the scream came from" they then ran toward it.

~inside the room Bella's P.O.V~

I dodged the hit but I missed the second hit and I got flung across the room and hit the door. I was luckily his behind a giant metal pillar so I had a hiding place. I was thinking how to get out when I heard my dad's voice.

"Bella you in here?" I pressed my ear to the door and answered.

"Yes dad please help me there is something in here that really wants to hurt me"

"Don't worry honey we'll get you out of there"

"Thanks dad but please hurr-" the next part was I screaming because the wolf man hand grabbed my tail and thrown me across the room. As I tried to get up he pushed his foot down on me. He lent his mouth to my ear so I could hear his whisper.

"When I'm done with you I will kill all of your family more painfully then the last" just then the door opened but the two didn't hear or see it because I had biten into his fur and made him bleed I then grabbed his ear and made him keep crashing into the wall. After about 10 minutes of him crashing into the wall and getting beat up he landed on the floor and lay unconscious. I panted heavily I had various cuts that were bleeding along with some bruises but I stood triumphant. Suddenly I collapsed from tiredness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N yeah yeah I now a short story but I really want to write a different story**

As the creature stood before Shredder he cowerd as Shredder talked.

"So you failed to defeat the traitors but you managed to kill the girl offspring I brought you correct?" The creature wrung his hands and stamerd.

"Well well you see"

"YOU DID'NT EVEN KILL THE GIRL!" Shredder boomed he then stood up and slowly advanced on the man wolf with his said extended.

"I am very disappointed in you oh well I needed a new rug" suddenly all of the warehouse was filled with blood curdling screams of pain.


End file.
